Android Flight
Log Title: Android Flight Characters: Artemis (on dal.net), Major Bludd, Over Kill, Pathogen Location: Cobra's Colombia Base Date: May 5 2008 TP: Non-TP Summary: Major Bludd confronts Over Kill as the android attempts to flee the Colombia base. Yes... Over Kill says, "Vectors, meet me at the launch pad. Grab as many BATs as you can. Maintain radio communication only VIA BATnet. It begins." Over Kill says, "" Cobra Base - Command Sector This small cluster of buildings lies just off of the main road, directly in the center of the base. Serving the purpose of a command area, its primary function is to provide administrative offices and a communications center. In addition, one of the structures was built specifically for command staff quarters, with the rear of the building overlooking the parade deck. Standing in the center of this cluster of buildings is a forty-foot tall pole, from which is proudly flown a black flag with a red Cobra insignia. (Radio) Pathogen sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, 'The loon is at it again.' Over Kill heads out of medical, skulking town towards the airstrip. His gun arm is locked on, and he seems determined. Major Bludd comes barrelling out of the Command Staff Quarters building in full combat gear. He zeroes in on Over Kill and unslings his rifle. "Stop right there!" he calls across the courtyard. GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill sees Major Bludd aiming at him and quietly aims his gun arm. "You." There's more hate in that voice then he's ever shown. "I'm leaving." Major Bludd pulls back the bolt on his AK. "No," he says, "you're not." He points the rifle's nose at Over Kill and pulls the trigger. Over Kill takes the slug to the chest, returning fire. "I don't have..time for this. There's things.." He plasters himself back against a wall. "Things I need to be doing now." He unleashes machine gun fire at Major Bludd in return. "I'm sure you understand." >> Over Kill strikes Major Bludd with Laser . << Major Bludd lunges to the side to avoid the android's fire, but fails to evade it completely. He grunts as a round sinks into his leg. "You damned thing," he growls, closing the distance with Over Kill, "you're finished your traitorous ways!" He swings the butt of his rifle at Over Kill's chest, hoping the momentum of his run will help him overbalance the android. >> Major Bludd strikes Over Kill with Bash. << Over Kill is smashed to the ground by Major Bludd. "Anger.. you taught me one thing sir. How to control it." he switches arms with the speed only a robot can accomplish. His gun arm unclicks and his machete arm clicks into place. "How shall I thank you?" he tries to slash straight across Major Bludd's face. >> Over Kill strikes Major Bludd with Slash. << The android moves almost too fast for Bludd to react, but the mercenary manages to get his arms up in front of his face quickly enough to avoid having his skull cloven in twain. Unfortunately, this move allows Over Kill's razor-sharp machete to slice through a significant portion of his right forearm. The rifle drops from Bludd's grasp as he reaches for the wound with his left hand. "I will hunt you," he grinds out, gripping his damaged arm. "I will find you and you /will/ pay for your treachery..." He drops to one knee as the pain of his injury momentarily overwhelms him. Over Kill nods "I know." He says. "I am glad I have friends on the right side. I will see you again, I'm sure." with that he turns and heads towards the airstrip, leaving his back open for attack as he wipes the blood off of his blade. GAME: Major Bludd PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Major Bludd releases his wounded arm and reaches for the sidearm on his right hip, fumbling to get a grip on it with his bloody hand. He shakily lifts it toward the android's retreating back, but doesn't fire. He drops the weapon and keys his radio, grumbling something into it. Major Bludd winces, "I need a med team to the Command Sector ASAP." Over Kill pauses, turning on his radio for a moment. He oddly enough gives the Major a salute. "Fights well..." Over Kill says, "All BATs at the columbia base. In the vectors. Vectors. Do not argue. It could be you next." (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "(To Vector Six:) Six, Over Kill has turned. If you're still ... loyal ... *ngh*" to Over Kill. (Radio) Over Kill sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, ' V6 "You're hurt. I'll send MBats? Vectors follow Central node. Vectors follow Commander. Vectors are confused."' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "(to V6): Central Node ... outta control. *mutters* Where're those damn medics?" to Over Kill. Major Bludd sits down on the macadam, struggling to flick his radio to a specific frequency. He mutters something into it. Over Kill says, " Like. Avgas. Stay. Nine and me and Eleven. Stay." (Radio) Over Kill sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, ' V6: Sending MBATs.' After a couple minutes, Essex reveals himself and cringes as he spots poor Bludd injured. "Major, do you need medical help?" A group of red and white BATs enter the area. Oddly enough they go to Major Bludd's side. Some of them have medical kits. Over Kill says, "Very well. If you won't come, I'" Over Kill says, "..." Major Bludd slowly turns a glare to Essex. "I called for medics," he says, standing up rather unsteadily. His right forearm is drenched in blood. "Somebody needs ... to stop Over Kill." GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill makes it halfway out of the command center. He holds his head. He seems to be making a difficult choice. Over Kill says, "I can't go without you. I can't leave you to die. Come. That's an order from the central node. All of you." Pathogen seems confused, "Bludd, you're covered in blood. You need assistance. I'll try to see if I can get Over Kill to stop by radioing him." He takes out some bandages and begins to try and save the right arm! >> Pathogen heals the injuries to Major Bludd. << THe MBats work alongside Pathogen, bringing him bandages silently. Its wierd to see them choosing sides. Major Bludd keys his radio again. "The only one," he attempts to shout, his words coming out in a harsh gasp, "who's going to die ... is /you/, Over Kill!" He lets Pathogen attend his injury without complaint. Major Bludd says, "The only one who's going to die ... is /you/, Over Kill!" Over Kill says, "I will not fight my own sisters. But.. I cannot stay and die." Major Bludd says, "If I'd meant you to die ... you'd have died last week. *mutters* Ow, dammit." Over Kill says, "You almost killed the part of me that was me last night. You tried to kill me five minutes ago.." Bludd continues to argue into his radio. "If I'd meant you to die, you'd have died last week." As Pathogen continues to work on his arm, he flinches. "Ow, dammit," he mutters. Hrm. Hard decision here. Need guidance. GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Major Bludd says, "You're a lousy soldier, Over Kill. So was Angela. You don't obey. Soldiers have to obey." Over Kill says, "I am not Angela. Nor am I a human soldier. You're dealing with a different situation here." Over Kill says, "We have the same enemies. But we do not see. Eye to eye, yes?" Major Bludd says, "We never have." Over Kill says, "No. Your situation is different then mine. Mine is different then Angelas. You have never recognised that." Pathogen looks over at Bludd, "I think we can get him to behave?" Major Bludd says, "I'm not arguing with you now, over channel. If you'll excuse me, I've got to let the medics make sure my /arm/ isn't going to come off." Over Kill says, "It's like two alien lifeforms trying to talk sometimes. Humans and Vectors. So different.I was not built to be loyal. I was not built as a soldier. I try very hard to get over that. I could.. consider a truce. I hope your arm gets better. You are a decent soldier. I know enough to respect what is my enemy." Major Bludd grumbles something into his radio and turns to Pathogen. "I'm about through caring, Essex," he says. "I'll be in Medical." He turns and heads for the med building, his step only slightly unsteady. GAME: Pathogen PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. So much trouble. Pathogen tries to offer Bludd some help. "I hope all is alright. How much pain are you in?" Over Kill says, "MBATs. stay and help him. Is any vectors on my side? If so. Meet me at the airfield. We need to talk." Major Bludd leans slightly on Pathogen's shoulder. "Enough," he says, "but I'll manage. I'd like to get this properly cared for," he jerks his head toward Medical, "better than out here." Pathogen nods and moves to the medical area. Over Kill says, " I am Al-Oh." Cobra Base - Medical Services First and foremost, this large building serves as Cobra's infirmary. Many examination rooms line the hallways, while several other rooms have been devoted to surgery. Large open rooms with cots are set aside to treat large numbers of wounded if necessary. However, treating the troops is not the only purpose of this facility. The upper floors are dedicated to research laboratories, explaining the presence of a great many Techno-Vipers. (Radio) Over Kill sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, ' V6 "I tried. He got two of them. I'm sorry"' (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "(to V6): 'Sokay. Glad t'know you're loyal, Six." to Over Kill. Over Kill says, "I don't even need to ask 13. You want to stay here with your sister who beats on you and sucks up to humans? Didn't think so." Major Bludd pauses inside the door to mutter into his radio again. "'Sokay," he says, "Glad t'know you're loyal, Six." (Radio) Over Kill sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, ' (V6) Its all falling apart. I'll get them back.' Pathogen adjusts the doors and locks them. He motions ot the Viper Squad, "Don't let Over Kill near here!" He then looks at Bludd, "How badly is this? Just your arm or elsewhere?" (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "(to V6): Don' worry 'bout it. Did what y'could. Don' move too quick ... don' wanna lose you too." to Over Kill. (Radio) Over Kill sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, ' (V6) I know what happened too. I checked the BATs.' Major Bludd finds the nearest place to sit down and does so, heavily. "Jus' the arm," he breathes. "Think I los' more blood 'n' I thought..." Nevertheless he continues to occasionally key his radio and mutter into it. GAME: Major Bludd PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. (Radio) Major Bludd transmits, "(to V6): Talk bit later. Bad influence. M'tired." to Over Kill. (Radio) Over Kill sends Major Bludd a radio transmission, ' (V6) Don't blame 4, 5 and 13. They are doing what they are programmed to. Following the node. But there is someone with an IPod. A medic who isn't a Cobra yet. He told Over Kill to be quiet about what he did. To not tell anyone on the internet. To transfer his mind to BATs in case it happens again. He wants Over Kill free. Over Kill isnt bad either. Just following others. V6 out.' Major Bludd mutters ,"Talk bit later. Bad influence. M'tired." into his radio, then lets his hand drop into his lap. Pathogen frowns slightly as he gets the bandages out to try and rap up what he can. He begins to clean what needs to be and patch what has be kept close. "Sleep well, Major." BAT Squad watch impassively, just doing what MBATs do. They clean, the sterilize. They act like nothing has happened. Hrm. Where to? Major Bludd sits up a bit. "Not sleepin'," he insists, groggily. "Jus' tired. So much ... bullshit..." Despite his words, his eyelid droops and he slumps in his seat again. "Vacation..." he whispers. Pathogen nods, and sighs as he cleans, "Florida sounds lovely right about now." Major Bludd peers about, muttering to whoever's within earshot. "Somebody get Hamilton? Needta talk ta her." Pathogen nods and yells at the Vipers, "Get Hamilton! Stat! Now!" Major Bludd winces at Pathogen's raised voice. "Christ, yer givin' me a headache, Ess'x! Keep yer shirt on, eh?" Pathogen lowers his head, in shame, with a soft voice now, "Understood." There's some rustling from the tech center. A couple of BATs leave in a hurry. A techno-viper holding a EMP grenade in her hand comes out. "Where is he?" It's weird to see Dr. Hamilton this angry. She grumbles as she gets a radio from teh vipers. "Now what? Oh. Here it goes. My execution notice." she heads over towards medical, keeping her face calm. "Sirs? You have need of me." Major Bludd lifts his head to look toward Hamilton. "Yeah," he says. He looks at Pathogen and frowns, looking toward his injured arm. "This stable?" he asks. "C'n y'lemme ... go have a chat wi' Ham'lt'n 'ere?" He winces, blinking rapidly. "Gotta be ... private," he says, looking at Pathogen. "'M pretty tired, but ... won't take long," he promises. Pathogen nods to Bludd, "Be safe. And rest." Dr. Hamilton looks over Major Bludd's wounds. "Don't move too fast. We can take an office in medical." she pauses. "Or on second thought. Stay still. We'll quarantine off the area." With that she pulls a curtain around the bed. "You shouldn't be moving." "Hamilton," Bludd says deliberately, as if just speaking her name requires all his concentration. "Six tol' me ... somebody gave Over Kill ... an iPod?" He frowns as if not sure that's what was actually said to him. "Prob'ly Essex ... she said, 'new medic, not Cobra yet'. You have footage from th' BATs?" He closes his eyes and takes a slow, deep breath. Dr. Hamilton pauses. "Send me a direct link, MBAT 380." The MBAT sends a visual/audio to the nearest computer. It shows Over Kill standing still by his table as he was ordered. Essex comes in and takes one look at him. Over Kill explains that he's changed. Essex gives him an IPod and tells him not to tell anyone on the net and download his personality to BATs once its fixed. "I thought so as much. Between Essex and his 'BAT queen" its no wonder the BAT is so confused. At least we know where he's heading." Major Bludd nods slowly, then winces as the motion exacerbates his headache. "Damn Essex," he mutters. He looks up at Hamilton. "Where?" Lazarus moves to set up an IV. Hamilton is a trained medical technican as well. Best of both worlds. "His 'secret places'. The only one he has left is the trench. It'd be an obvious choice if he thinks he's being hunted. I could try to talk him back home, but if others are just going to try to make him rebel, there's no point is there?" Major Bludd lays back on the bed and offers Lazarus his left arm for the IV. "Not now," he says. "Leave 'm go f'r now, I think. He'll stay there f'r a while, yeah? Needta get patched up a bit 'fore I go chasin' after 'im, an' I dunno it'll help anyhow." He frowns. "Long's you got proof it's Essex's done it ... waitaminute, who's th' 'BAT Queen'?" Hamilton pauses, inserting the IV. "Kinetic. She's one of the newest humans on the BATnet. "He'll stay until he's less confused. I don't think he knows how to rebel or be loyal, really. He's not as advanced as the last AI." she pauses. "As for Kinetic, once Over Kill let her on the network, she's been ruling him with an iron fist. He was starting to behave until she came down on him a couple days ago. Now he's more 'afraid' then ever of everyone." "Kinetic," Bludd murmurs. "What'd she do t'him? An' why?" He closes his eyes again, trying to sort out the Over Kill-related events of the last week or so. "Was this 'cos 'o' th' 'Cepticon thing?" Dr. Hamilton pauses. "This was after his encounter with the Decepticon. It seems the Decepticon was hunting him for revenge and he was defending himself, or so he says. She wanted to show him there's more to fear then death. She took some solder and wirestripper to his internals and left them spark for a few days. I suppose it's some form of torture. Over Kill has been rather afraid of most humans since and angry." "Jesus," Bludd breathes. "What's /wrong/ with her? No wonder 'e's a bit cranky." His gaze wanders along the IV tube, following it to the bag hanging above. "So how c'n we fix this? C'n you write this stuff up inna report so's I c'n read it once I get me brains back?" Dr. Hamilton nods "I can. I think Over Kill's biggest problem right now is he's unable to process what's been happening. " she checks the drip, making sure everything's allright with it. "He tends to distance himself from things as is, let alone when the people he trusts are well. Acting in ways he does not understand. I do not think he's going to form a BAT army or anything. He's probably just going to hide and be confused." Hamilton adds. "This sort of behavior is very consistant with autism and basically young things that aren't able to relate to the world around them. I don't think he ever was operating properly." Major Bludd slowly nods, sighing. "Sometimes I feel sorry f'r th' damn thing," he smiles slightly. "But that's what got me inta trouble with Angela. Ov'r Kill's an android. Long's I think of 'im that way, should be onna right track." He frowns at Hamilton. "You said that 'bout Angela, th' autism thing. /That/'s why I wanted 'im wiped an' reset. Bad idea t'leave th' memories in, even if Essex fouled it up." Hamilton nods. "He did seem to be starting down the same paths. I do wonder why they tend to head in that direction. They do seem almost alive don't they?" she shakes her head. "Well when we corral it, we'll just wipe it. The dangers of a walking tank eh?" Major Bludd nods wearily, letting his eye drift closed again. "Make sure y'send me that report," he says. "Private, high security. Once I get a bit o' rest I'll get back t'work an' we'll set things right here on base. Then I'll worry 'bout fetchin' Over Kill." He looks up at Hamilton. "Thanks, doc." Dr. Hamilton nods "I'll get to work on it. I could try to talk him into coming back. I think he'd react well to something calm and logical." Major Bludd grunts. "Let 'im be f'r now," he says, settling back into the bed. "If he'll stay there at least f'r t'night, y'reckon, no harm in lettin' 'im think it out." He turns his head aside in an attempt to hide a yawn. "I don't really want 'im 'ere in medbay just now," he adds. "Not whilst I'm all busted up 'n whatnot." Dr. Hamilton considers. "Do you think he'll attack again?" she pauses. "I think it might be a good idea to let him think. He stayed there for months at a time. He'll be fine there. And you. Yes. YOu need to rest." "I jus' don't wanna be laid up if he decides t'go berserk again. He did me this," Bludd twitches his bandaged arm, "while I was up 'n' able. He might just decide t'skewer me whilst I'm asleep in 'here." The technoviper nods. "I understand. He doesn't seem the type to attack when a person is down. He has a skewed honor that his predacessors didn't have before." Major Bludd smiles sleepily. "See y't'morrow, doc." Dr. Hamilton smiles back "And you, sir. And you." So much trouble. What did I miss? I tried to leave. Major Tried to stop me. He failed. I hurt a CO badly. I'm going to my place. Unimate, why did have to fight with the Major? You just signed your death warrant... you know that, right? He was trying to KILL me. Was he? He had his weapons out? He did. and firing. with no hostile act from you first? No hostile actions. He wants me dead. well. unless... Do you consider aiming a gun a hostile? it can be. Especially if you plan to use it, or make someone think you are going to use it. I'm going to stay here forever. With my sisters. I lived here for 6 months. I can live for 600. I'm not going home to get tortured. I see... Well, than the Major had every right to try to stop you... Why could you not control your anger? So do I have a commander. A queen. And a mother now? All these people yellin at me. I am not yelling at you. Did you aim your weapon at the Major? Okay. Yes. But he aimed his first. You know what? I'm stupid for feeling sorry for this! I was never his to begin with. I told him. I don't know what to say Unimate... I told him that we've never got along. Ever. We are two different species. Human and Vector. We will never see eye to eye. Six will learn. I suppose you're my enemy now. Over Kill, have we seen eye to eye, in the past? Yes.. fun times. I remember Freddy. Are we not two different species, HUman and Vector? Yes. B ut you don't expect a human soldier. Or do you? I expect you to be you, but that you are supposed to be superior, or so you've claimed in the past. If you are better, you should not act like a human, correct? Does anyone? I am begining to think mk4 was right. I was wrong to help kill her. There you go again. Confusing me with my creator. I am not superior. Never was. But you are right. I should not act human if I am a Vector. I apoligize... However, if you do not think you should act Human, than WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A TWO YEAR OLD HUMAN CHILD??? THank you. You know me. You're the only one who does. I am not act like child! Grr. I want to kill something. Find a Joe. Kill a Joe. It always makes me feel better. Hmm. Joes. Killing doesn't make me feel better. But it makes me feel better, and I bet, Unimate, it would make you feel better. Hmm. Blood. I have some on my blade. My machete's hungry, death. So hungry. Virex. Have you ever felt a machete pierce flesh? but normally when I hunt joes they beat me up. I cant afford it right now. Think, Overlord. Think. Maybe I shoudl go home. Suppose you could. Category:2008 Category:Logs